Poison Oak
by Sunflower Killer
Summary: Ehh.. I'm really bad at summaries. Ryou, now in his midtwenties and living with Mariku, receives news about his past lover and best friend, Malik Ishtar, and remembers back to their days together, after the wars of the Millenium items. Slashy
1. Chapter 1

/Ryou's POV/

"Mariku!" I called; completing my side of our daily ritual as I gently closed the door behind me and entered the small home I shared with the Egyptian yami. Everyday, upon arriving home, Mariku would jump me at the door, and describe in great detail every happening of his day whilst I was gone. It was rather cute, really, seeing a figure I had once viewed as pure evil jumping about with wide eyes, excited just to see me. His youthful, beautiful grin and naive eyes seemed so out of place on the tan face of a twenty-six year old man, especially one who was once so tainted; so cruel. But I had become accustomed to it, after watching the man, the boy, for so many years, and his revert back to a childish mentality had grown on me. Poor, sweet Mariku; he has been like this ever since… he left.

But today was different: I wasn't jumped from behind as I put my coat away, or bombarded with stories and questions as I went to get a drink of water. Even my calling of his name remained unanswered.

"Mariku?" I said again, gently, while making my way from the kitchen, through the dining room and towards the living room, keeping an eye out for him as I went. Surely he had to be around here somewhere…

And then I saw him. He was nearly hidden by the living room sofa; his back leaned against it and his legs drawn up to his body. His arms were crossed over his knees, and his head lay upon them, his hair falling forward and obscuring his face. Even from the doorway, however, I recognized the position; even from this distance I could distinctly see his shoulders rising and falling uncontrollably. It was exactly how I'd found him, nearly seven years ago; his body racked with sobs and his mind somewhere else.

The glass I was carrying slipped from my hand, shattering at my feet, but I barely noticed. It seemed so irrelevant compared to what I knew I was facing.

"Oh Gods," I whispered, "What has he done now…?"

Quietly I walked over and kneeled beside my traumatized friend.

"Mariku?" I questioned, gently shaking the other's shoulder, "Mariku, please: tell me what happened."

He looked up at me, slightly grinning; I was terrified to see his look of insanity that so often used to frighten me showing through, slightly, on his tear-soaked features.

"He's gone, Ryou," he said, in a barely audible whisper. "He's gone…"

"He's always been gone," I answered in an equally low but firm tone, "What do you mean?"

Slowly he arose, bringing me back to my feet with him, and embraced me. I had grown quite a bit since the time I met him, but I still felt so dwarfed, entangled in his long and powerful arms.

"Mariku…?"

He released me and stepped back, reaching into his right-back pocket and removing something.

"Here"

He extended an envelope towards me, and I took it warily.

I started to ask: "What is it?" but he shook his head, and I got the message:

Just read.

Slowly, with trembling fingers, I opened the already unsealed envelope, and pulled a folded sheet of paper from inside. I carefully unfolded it, scared to death of what could have brought Mariku to this state; even more terrified that I already knew; and then looked down at the letter.

My eyes widened as I read, instantly filling with tears.

"Oh Ra, no…" I whispered.

I felt my legs give out from under me, and I fell onto the couch; the paper dropped from my weakened grip and fluttered to the ground. Holding my head in my hands, the tears freely flowing, I lost all comprehension of what was happening around me. Ra only knows how long I could think of nothing; I just sat there: sobbing.

I don't know when Mariku sat next to me, nor when he took me into his arms, all I know is that when I next looked up I met his eyes; as wet and blood shot as mine; and somehow, it was comforting. I leaned my head against his chest and curled up, trying to get as close to him as I could.

And there we stayed, unable to relax, unwilling to move, afraid to sleep; having both just been forced to come to grips with something we had always thought, but had never wanted to believe…

Malik really is gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_Seven years ago… it seems so far away now, almost like a dream._

_Those days were a time of unquestionable beauty, and happiness beyond compare…_

_And now all that remains is a sorrowful memory._

-

/Ryou's POV/

The wind blew lightly, whistling through the trees above, and playing with the hair that fell across my face. The chill of evening was beginning to spread; lying on my back, watching the sun sink and the sky shift through an assortment of hues, I felt the cool air of night begin to surround me.

The figure beside me stirred and I tightened my grip on the hand within my own.

Sitting up, the boy next to me looked up at the changing sky; he smiled and then looked down at my still form. His sandy blonde hair shifted slightly with the moving air, and his long bangs slowly swayed back and forth before his stunning purple eyes.

Leaning forward, gently kissing my forehead, he whispered:

"We should probably head back."

Reluctantly I nodded, and sat up as well. Time seemed to pass so quickly when I was with him, and no matter how often we were together it never seemed enough.

Slowly, we both rose, his hand still in mine, and we started off at a slow pace. I knew we were near the center of Domino Park, the only undeveloped place left in the city, and that at the rate we were walking the journey home would take at least an hour, leaving us out well after darkness would fall…

But I didn't care.

Looking over at the boy next to me I smiled to myself. To me, any time spent in his presence was well used. I truly believe he was flawless; a fallen God. His tanned skin and uneven hair… Even the tattoos that ornamented his face, the tattoos that so many thought were an unsavory disfiguration, were beautiful in my eyes. Just the sight of him could brighten even my dreariest days. And his spirit…

"Hey Ryou...?"

I started from my thoughts; his inquisition coming as a surprise in the enveloping silence of the falling night.

His steps stopped, mine followed suit, and standing before him I looked up into his eyes.

"Yes Malik?"

He leaned towards me slowly, and I could feel his breath on my face. I could see him trying not to smile as he kissed the tip of my nose.

"You're it." he said, with a manic grin, before pulling his hand from mine, and running off towards the park exit.

I laughed, his action not entirely surprising me. Since the end of the Shadow Wars, since the Pharaoh's memory was returned and the spirits of the Sennen Items were given physical forms of their own, Malik had begun to act more his age; younger, even. He was never given the chance to be a child due to the destiny he was handed along with the Millennium Rod, and now it seemed he was trying to recapture that youth, while at the same time try to lead the life of a normal teenager.

These two mentalities, though so unalike, in Malik blended so perfectly, serving only to further his beauty. But then, it all makes sense, for combined they described him exactly…

Tainted purity.

Corrupted innocence.

Broken perfection.

Like a walking contradiction, he is at once both shattered and complete. His soul is unscratched, yet bleeds more than any other's…

But Gods how I love him.

"Wait, Malik!" I cried, finally moving from my spot of contemplation. "Wait for me!"


End file.
